Letters From An Angel and A Princess
by Russian Runa
Summary: Letters from my two original characters Runa Curtis and Sora De Angelo  Rated M for sexual stuff and Language
1. Chapter 1

Letters from an angel and princess

_Runa: hello world or worlds, I'm Runa Curtis the traveling princess_

Sora: I'm Sora De Angelo an angel in training.

_Runa: we would like to have your letters and we will answer anything you want._

Sora: yeah I hope you enjoy our insanity

_Both: thank you_


	2. Canada 1

Hello Runa and Sora

I see you've started one of these too. I hope many people write to you.

Matthew Williams (Canada)

Dear Matthew

Runa: _Hello Matthew *Blushes* How are you today?_

Sora: Hi, Canada. Awww Runa-chan looks so cute when she blushes. I told you she has a crush on you. *cackles*

Runa: _What can we do for you, Matthew?_

_From _

_Runa C Curtis_

_Sora De Angelo_


	3. Canada 2

Hello

I'm doing fine thank you. Um I was wondering if I should send you letters or if you want to continue back and forth. Maybe I should just send you letters, a lot of people are already responding to mine. It would get confusing with these two fictions.

Who are they?

Kumakugara wants to say hi too

Matthew and Kumajirou

Hello Matthew,

Runa: _It's really up to you. I mean I like things the way it is right now._

_Edward Elric is a fellow state Alchemist. He's known as Fullmetal. My Code Name is Celestial Alphonse Elric Is Ed's Brother. Unfortunately, I haven't been in contact since that Baka Angel kidnapped me and went world hopping. As for your Last question. Well, yes if you see it that way. Though there is a law where I came from we are not allow to make gold out of lead nor create humans. _

Sora: The law states that whatever they create out of alchemy, they have to give something back in equal value. That's the law of Equivalent Exchange. If they try human transmutations, it will result of something bad. Like a Humonculus, or….

Runa: _Something like mama. *Cries* Anyway, thank you for asking me, matthew. Oh Hi Kumajirou-san_


	4. Break: Runa's and Sora's  Bios

Runa C Curtis

Name: Runa Clearia Curtis

Age: Early Twenties

Birthday: July 7th

Fav. Color: Blue

Least fav. Color: Gold.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Gold.

Birthplace: Unknown (was adopted by Izumi and Sig Curtis at the age of five)

Fav. Season: Winter.

Fashion: Tank tops and tight miniskirts are for traveling. It's easier to move, although her commanding officer likes it for other reasons. For downtime, Shorts are her fav.

Sora De Angelo

Name: Sora De Angelo

Age: Unknown (looks like Mid twenties)

Birthday: Unknown (claims everyday is his birthday)

Fav. Color: Green

Least fav Color: Pink

Hair color: Bright Red

Eye Color: Silver

Birthplace: Somewhere in Heaven

Fav. Season: Summer

Fashion: Depends on the area


	5. Kuma And Tony 1

Kuma: Hello! I'm Kuma! I think Mr. Pancake Man sent in a letter earlier. I'm with Tony right now!

Tony: What's up, bastards? I'm glad to know I'm not the only non-human here... *looks at Sora*

Kuma: Well, anyways. What have you guys been up to? Is it cold there? I like the cold! We should have hot chocolate together sometime. Okay bye!

Tony: Later, limeys.

Dear tony and kumajirou

Runa: _Hi kuma-chan, how are you? I'm ok. What have I been doing? Well, dealing with a lazy colonial and a trigger- happy lieutenant. It really depends on the season. It's autumn here, so it is cold. I love the cold, too. I love winter. I'll take you on the hot chocolate, kuma. It's a date._

Sora: tony, hi man. I'm good. Making Runa's crush's life hell. Canada and Russia are no match for me. I get into bar fights all the time. I need vodka. Hey, wanna join me at the bar?

Your pals,

Runa and Sora


	6. Komodo1

Authoress: I don't own Fma or any anime. I do own Runa And Sora

* * *

><p>America: "DUDE AN ANGEL?"<p>

Italy: "That sounds scarrrryyy!"

Germany: "Nein Italy. What is it like traveling? (that's to both of you).

Prussia: "They aren't awesome as me!" *gets tackled by Me*

Komodo( me XD): "Don't be rude. HEY YA SORA AND RUNA!"

* * *

><p>Runa: <em>sorry to burst your bubbles sora's out at a bar on a Sunday. I'll answer question. Hello everyone. Germany, it depends on where we go. I'm used to it by now, as a state alchemist. Although I disapprove whatever action of that idiot commanding officer or that non human fuhrer have in store, I go where I please. America: yes Angels do exist. Don't ask me why they are real, I asked that myself.<em>

_Italy: they aren't scary at all. The statues in the Vatican are a stroke of genius. However homunculus are scary. I'm more afraid of gluttony then that palm tree. _

_Komodo, allow me. * claps her hands and created a large mallot to scare prussia* _

_Prussia, do you still think I'm not impressive? Stupid non-country. _

Sora: they kicked me out of the bloody bar. Hey komodo. Got a request, have one of Runa's crushes write to her. You know, Russia, or Canada. Germany, to me, traveling is fun. Though, I get myself in trouble. And Runa bails me out. Seriously, Runa never does anything fun. Personally, she needs to get laid.

Runa: _Sora, I DO NOT NEED TO GET LAID! Just what I need, lose my virginity to any of these countries. They are all perverts. *blushes*_

Sora: But you don't mind if you lose it to Russia.

Runa: _Shut up!_ _* blushed deeply*_


	7. Komodo 2

A/n: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Or Hetalia

* * *

><p>Germany: I see. That's good. It's good to travel to wherever your heart desires.<p>

America: *amazed* Dude...

England: *rolls eyes*

Komodo/Me: "Thanks. Sometimes he can become quite the handful..."

England: *winks at Sora and drags in Russia and Canada* "Russia, Canada, say hello to my new friends, Sora and Runa.

Russia: "Hello, Runa. I've talked with you before haven't I? And hello Sora. How are both of you feeling?

Canada: *get's jabbed by Komodo* "H-H-hello, M-m-ms. Runa and M-m-ms. Sora." *blushes violently*

Prussia: *muttering in the corner*

Sealand: "WOW A REAL ANGEL!"

* * *

><p>To Hetalia Crew,<p>

Runa: _*see Russia and Canada* Hello Hotness *hearts in her eyes* I never really talk to you much, Russia. And I'm… uh I'm *blushes*_

Sora: Russia, We're doing well. Just you let you know I caught Runa masterbating 

This morning.

Runa: _WTF. I'll kill you. *transmute a sword from the ground and Chased after the angel*_

Sora: Guys, let me tell you one thing…. I AM A GUY! Idiots. *goes off to play Saints Row*

Runa: _I swear. Please don't mind that idiot. Thank you, Germany. To answer your comment, You are right. As long as I don't visit mother, or any homunculi, I'm ok._

Envy: **Hey Celestial. Long time no see.**

Runa: _Hello Palm Tree. Why are you here?_

Envy: **what? You don't want me here? *in mock rejection* I'm sad to hear that.**

Runa: _Does anyone want this crazy homunculus, please raise your hand._

Envy: **Russia, Runa really likes you.**

Runa: _Russia doesn't Scare me. Mother does._

Greed: _**Yeah. I should know. I fought her**_

(OOC: Guess Who's Runa's mom)


	8. Komodo 3

Runa Sirius: I don't own Hetalia or Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p>Russia: *smiles* "That is very kind of you to say so comrade Runa. ^J^"<p>

Canada: "O-o-o-oh my bad, sir." *blushes worse than Spain's tomato*

England: "You are actually pretty cute, Runa."

France: "THAT'S MY LINE, TASTELESS!"

Germany: "Hello, Envy and Greed. How have you been lately?"

Sealand: *faints out of excitement*

America: "DUDE MORE AWESOME PEOPLE?"

Komodo: "America, pipe down. We don't want to be rude! We are guests here!"

England: *ignoring all but Runa, and hears music playing* "Where's that coming from?"

* * *

><p>Sora: <span>wow, Britain. Are you hitting on her? You are the only man who ever hits on her. I bet you wanna ask her out. Knock yourself out. She likes lilies and chocolate. Oh, she loves cats.<span>

Runa: _you're welcome, Russia. Britain uh um *blushes* thank you. At least some one has taste for talent, and a work of art. and the music was from my iPod. Awwww does iggy have a crush? Hmmmm. I wonder. If the sexy former pirate would like to have the celestial alchemist?_

Envy: **hi Germany. Sorry about the Thule society capturing me Greed out having his fun lust is around playing with the frog I'm here to torture Runa. I see England has the hots for her.**

Lust: sorry, I'm late. *sees France.* Hello France. Hows my old friend with benefits doing?


	9. Komodo 4

Runa Sirius: I still don't own them

* * *

><p>Russia: And how are you, Mr. Sora?<p>

England: *drags Sealand out of the room and dumps him with America* "So...you think I'm sexy eh?"

Germany: "No, it is always a pleasure to talk with any of you."

France: "ohonhonhon! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?"

Everyone else: *facepalm*

England: "I've heard better pick-up lines then when I was in highschool!"

Germany: *nods to Envy* "Ja, he's got the hots for her..."

* * *

><p>Runa: yes england, I do. Since Russia ain't looking my way. I guess I'll take ya. France. You know lust can kill ya<p>

Sora: I'm doing well. Making nephelims here and there and drinking!

Lust: Runa, is he ok?

Runa: France is a horn dog

Sora: take her you know what. England.

Sirius: Hello everyone.I'm Sirius the authoress


	10. Komodo 5

Runa: Sirius: Like is said i don't own anything

* * *

><p>England: *nervously clamps his hands together*<p>

Germany: "Ja..." *stands in the background next to Envy.

France: *slight drooling*

England: "PUT YOUR TONGUE BACK IN THERE, FROG!"

Me: *pokes England*

England: *adjusts collar* "Umm...um...Ms. Runa...would...you like to...tell me what you do in your free time?

Me: *sighs*

* * *

><p>Runa: *blushes* Please don't be so formal. And Sure, Iggy. Is it? I would love to go out with you.<p>

Lily: Mew (Mistress finally has a boyfriend.)

Sora: About Time.

Runa: Shut Up. I wonder is Britain kitty is around. *pecks Britain's cheek*


	11. Komodo 6

Runa Sirius: Like i said before I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Me: *sighs in relief*<p>

England: "Really? that's great! May I take you to dinner?"

Germany: "I'll take Komodo out and it can be a double date, ja?"

Russia *smiles*

France: "I'll take LUST!"

* * *

><p>Runa: That'll be lovely.<p>

Lily: Mew.

Lust: well, I'm busy killing humans.

Sora: Where Belarus?

Runa: if she comes by here, Russia will run away, Right?

Sora: She's cute.

Runa: Britain, wanna teach this pedo a lesson? How's Iggycat doing these days?


	12. Komodo 7

Sirius: I don't own them

* * *

><p>England: "He's fine." *sets down IggyCat*<p>

IggyCat: "Meow?"

England: "you play nice, while Germany, Komodo, Runa and I go out to dinner

Ok?"

* * *

><p>Lily: mew? *goes over to iggycat and starts grooming him*<p>

Sirius: hmmmmm... I got an idea. Let's make a date episode like on 5th wheel and those who aren't dating anyone like the rest of us commentate it, sounds good?

Envy: yeah love making her miserable.

Sirius: you're jealous that Britain is dating your crush.

Envy: am not (he's lying)

Lily: *start nuzzling iggycat* purr

* * *

><p>Sirius: Ok readers (if I have fans anyway) just to let you all know about our date episode with komodo, Germany, Britain, and Runa. Then an all catalia special for the holidays. And last but not least, Mystery science theatre 3000 episode. Stay tuned<p> 


	13. Komodo 8

Sirius: To my readers, I don't own Fullmetal alchemist Or Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Komodo: "Germany, you're forgetting something."<p>

Germany: "Ja?"

Komodo: "You haven't asked me yet."

Germany: "Ja...will you go out with me?"

Komodo: "YES!"

England: "Good...now Ms. Runa where would you like to go?"

Komodo: "I'm not a big fan of Chinese, but I'll eat there if Ms. Runa and all of you want to."

* * *

><p>Runa: Anywhere is fine. Um, Being a country of a parallel world. I never get out much. [1]<p>

Sora: Yahoo. America, Wanna go partying?

Sirius: *orders her hidden camera crew to wherever the date location is at* This will be great. *cackles*

Lily:Mew?

* * *

><p>[1]: a reference of my fan fiction Amesrtis. Runa is representing the fullmetal alchemist country Amestris<p> 


	14. Komodo 9

Sirius: I don't Own them so quit asking.

* * *

><p>England: "Great Let's go!" *all walk off arm in arm with Sirius following close behind*<p>

Itabby: Ve~ Meow?"

RussiCat: "Dameow."

IggyCat: "Mreow."

America: "DUDE LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p>Runa: Ok. *grabs his arm*<p>

Sora: Ok *drags America to the closest pub*

Sirius: Ok. It's just you guys and me.

Mitsukai: hey, Sirius. Long time no see

Sirius: Mitsu-chan. Why are you here?

Mitsukai: I was bored and I finished my tour early. (a/n: Sanada Mitsukai is a fanfic/rp character for my sailor moon fics. She's sailor Triton.)


	15. Date Night Special

Sirius: To all My fans. this is an rp from my pm box with my colaborator Komodo. Dragon2. Just so you knoe me is really komodo-chan. We don't own Hetalia or fma.

* * *

><p>Germany: "Ja." *extends arm to Komodo*<br>Me: *accepts* Arthur: *does the same as Germany did*

Runa: *accepts* ^.^

Me: "Here we go!  
>Germany: "Ja, let's go."<br>Arthur: *starts the car and helps Runa get in*  
>Germany: *does the same*<p>

Runa: Thank you, Iggy. ^.^

Arthur: "My pleasure."

Germany: "You may drive britian.

Runa: Komodo, when did you and ludwig start dating.

Germany and Me: *exchange a glance* "Well...I've been waiting for two months to date him, and when he asked -""I immediately said yes :) We were at a park filled with pretty roses, and he knelt down and asked me :)

Runa: Hmmmmm. That's great. *wishes ed or al would do that at on point* Alchemist and the bloody stone.

Arthur: "Hmmm? did you say anything Runa?"

Runa: talking about my old friends back home and looking for the pholosopher's stone.

Arthur: "ahhh. do you miss them?"

Runa: depends on who. maybe some from my team.

Arthur: Ahh... ok.  
>Germany: how do you like Britian Runa?<p>

Runa: He's a gentleman, Very dashing. and tall Sort of like how my dream guy is.*Blushes*

Me: *awwwwwwwwwwws* :3 :)

Runa: yeah. I would like to see his mischievous side.

Germany: "define mischevious."  
>Me: "Ludwig!"<p>

Runa: you know somewhat troublemakerish Sirius is like that all the time.

Me: "Ludwig..."  
>Germany: *stiffens* "So...nothing...umm.."<br>Me: "GERMANY!"

Runa: Ludwig. Lol you do have one. Arthur you're quiet.

Arthur: Oh..hehe...I was studying the road.  
>Me: *rolls eyes*<br>Germany: *turns so no one can see him blush*  
>Me: "well, I'm happy with him :)<p>

Runa: it's ok to talk while you drive. Lol Germany can be cute sometimes

Me: *smiles and takes his arm* "I think so too :) "  
>Germany: "Ja."<br>Arthur: "right, Right, of course."

Runa:lol I'm glad I have a chance to date. My fuhrer would not let me do so with all the missions he sent me on. I can act normal for once

me: Same here. this is the first date I've ever done :)  
>Germany: "I'm glad its with me."<br>Arthur: "same here Runa."

Runa: wow, where we going?

Me: *whispers to Germany, "Is it that ball place?"  
>Germany: "Ja."<br>Me: You'll love it :)

Runa: huh? What do you mean?

Me: "It's a place where every girl has dreamed of going. well, except me i guess."  
>Arthur: "since this is your first date, we'd better make it memorable."<p>

Runa: ok i guess

Me: "how much farther, England?"

England: "I'd say ten more minutes."

Runa: wow I feel so underdressed. I'll use alchemy to make look presentable

Germany: *eyes widen* (he only heard undressed) Me: "Ludwig!"

Runa: dude relax. I'm an alchemist I can transmute my clothes into something new. Lol

Arthur: *sweatdrop* hehe right...  
>Me: "We are here!"<br>Germany: "Allow me to assist you out of the car." *he does so*  
>Arthur: "Ms. Runa?" *extends hand*<br>Nov 20th, 6:47am

Runa: *takes his hand* thank you arthur. Please drop the formalities.

Runa:* claps her hands and placed them on her clothes. They transmute into something elegant and lady like* voila!

Me: "Wow...I wish I could do that."

Germany and Arthur: *takes the ladies wraps, and then come back*

Runa: yes it takes a lot of studying. *smiles*

Arthur: "Shall we ladies?" *extends arm* Germany: *does same with Komodo*

Runa: Sure.*takes his arm*

(meanwhile)

Sirius: ok lady countries,I got the movie "sex and the City" wanna watch?

Hungary: "is it...good?" *sends Liechenstein out of the room to Switzerland*

Sirius: Yup.

(Back to The date)

Runa: Wow, this is incredible. Thank you.

(XD ) Me: "Look at the beautiful decorations, Germany."  
>Germany: "Ja..."<br>England: "I'm starving, let's eat!"

Runa: *hugs Arthur's arm* Ok. I'm hungry myself.

Arthur: *smiles and leads Runa to the refreshments*

Germany: *clears throat* "Are you hungry as well?"  
>Me: "Yes, I am. I'm happy that you asked :) *drags him to the refreshments*<br>Arthur: "This is pretty good food."  
>Me: "We should dance before the night is over!"<p>

Runa: *feels very awkward when she hears "dance"* (can't dance) It is. better than mama's cooking.

Me: (can't dance either but I've always wanted to learn XD )  
>Germany: "Do we have to dance?"<br>Me: "Aww come on Germany, you'd be a great dancer! Same with you Arthur!"

Runa: Arthur, are you a bit curious?

Arthur: *with mouth full* "A bit curious about what?"  
>ME: *eyeroll*<p>

Runa: *eats dantily* well, you did asked me what's my father's hair color. I'm curious about you.

Arthur: "Ahh... my father's hair is blonde like mine. My mother is a brunette."

Runa: O...k any questions for me. I know you do want to get to know me.

Arthur: *mouth full while thinking* Me: *whispers into Germany's ear* Germany: *nods and walks off with Komodo* Arthur: "Ahh...do you have any siblings?"

Runa: no, I did at one point. He died

Arthur: "Oh...I'm sorry. Was he older or younger?"

Runa: he would be younger. I met him when he was a homunculus.

Arthur: "Ahhh." *thinks for a moment* "ummm..."

Runa: ok my name is Runa Clearia Curtis. Rank: major. Code name: Celestial. Age: in my 20's. Birthday: July 7th.

Arthur: "Ahhh. I'm Arthur, age unknown, and my birthday was quite a while ago.

Runa: any hobbies?

Runa: don't you have hobbies?

Arthur: "Cooking, definitely."

Me: *waves at Runa from the balcony*

Runa: *waves back* cooking? This would be interesting. My hobby is fencing and studying. Favourite food ?

Arthur: "I'd have to say either scones, or fish and chips."

Runa: Wow, that sounds yummy. Beef stew is my favorite. *smiles sweetly*

Me: "Hello, hope I'm not interrupting anything *wink* important!"  
>Germany: "Ja, you should see the view from the balcony!"<p>

Runa: Eh... *sweatdrops* ok. would you like to come with me?

Arthur: "Of course!"

Runa *takes arthur's hand and aims for the balcony*

Me: *gently yanks Ludwig towards the floor*

Arthur: "Do you like it here?"

Runa: yes. It is. *hugs his arm*

Runa: wow. it's magnificent. The night sky is so pretty Oh Look, it's Orion. and Taurus.

Arthur: "I love Orion he is my favorite constellation. I think that's the whale's tail..."

Runa: Uhhh you mean Cetis. He's just set

Arthur: "Um...um...ah! Runa, what do you like in a boyfriend? What qualifications do you wan to see?"

Runa: 1. He must be brave. I'm saying that because of my parents. Mainly my mother. 2. A gentleman. 3. Really handsome. 4. Open minded. 5. He should not mind me being in the military.

Arthur: *mentally checks off things in head* "Well...at least you don't like Prussia."

Runa: I'm too awesome for him* grins* what about you?

Arthur: "Well...(1) I'd like her to be beautiful. (2) I'd like her to be fun, yet serious when she needs to be. (3) she won't approve of me with anyone else like France... (4) I'd like her to listen to my problems, and I'd listen to her. (5) I don't want her to be overlyprotective of me. (6) I'd like her to be 'the one'... (7) And I'd also like her to try her best to understand me. My father and Mum never understood me; neither did America or Sealand.

Runa:O.O talk about a tall order. I'll try to be that girl for ya. Because you looked the part.

Arthur: "Well...that was my list for a wife...but ya...

Me: "Come on! You two have to dance before the ball ends!"

Germany: "Ja, come on Britian."

Runa: ok.* blushes* a... Wife? *blush deepens* oh my...

Arthur: "Yes...as a wife." *realizes why Runa's blushing* "I-I-I mean, that the list is shorter for a girlfriend...um...that was my longer list...more detaled list..."

Runa: I see. That I understand. I hope I fit the bill. * recovers from blushing and winks*

Arthur: *blushes deeply* "I-I-I hope so too..."

Runa: Sh...Shall we... Dance?

Arthur: "Ahh that's my line." *clears throat* "May I have this dance, Runa?"  
>Me: *whispers to Germany, "Aww I love this part."*<p>

Runa: yes, Arthur. You may. * spoke in her quiet voice her gold eye stared at his hands before taking it*

Arthur: "I-I-Is something wrong?"

Runa:*shook her head* no not at all

Arthur: *releases breath* "Oh good. Well...here we go!"

Me: *brings out the camera starts to videotape*

Runa: I believe we're being video taped

Arthur: "Are we?" *looks around and spots Komodo taping* "She's just jealous."

Runa: oh let her have her fun.*chuckles then saw an odd mint bunny* um what is that?

Arthur: "FLYING MINT BUNNY! It's soo good to see you! Is Tink and Captain Hook here too? What about Uni? Ahh, stop nibbling on my hair, yes I'm glad to see you too. Yes, now stop it stop it!"

me: "Oh dear..."

Runa: *Laughs* I knew you have the ability to see faery folk but this takes the cake. when are you going introduce me to them?

Arthur: "Ahh right! Tink, Uni, Captain Hook, Flying Mint Bunny, this is Runa! Runa, this is Tink, Captain Hook, Flying Mint Bunny, and Uni."

Runa: It is an Exquisite Pleasure of meeting you all. What? you want to be friends with me. I'm really honored. *she smiled* Huh? what is it tink? do i really like Britain? Yes. He is a unique man. I can understand why he talks to you all. He's not crazy. *chuckles* uni-chan, that tickes.

Arthur: "Yes, Captain Hook, she's really sweet. Uni, stop chewing on my sleeve!" *laughs*

Everyother dancer: o.0?

Me: *laughing hysterically*

Germany: *facepalm*

Runa: Wow, Arthur. they all like me. *chuckles* I guess check that off my list. Huh, Captain hook... you think... *blushes* maybe sometime in the future.

Runa: The captain ask me isf i want to marry you one day. I told him maybe in the future. not right now.

Arthur: "Captain Hook! Don't ask that!"

Runa: not on the first date

Runa: if you can excuse us, Arthur and I are going to dance

Flying Mint Bunny: "Oh ok! We'll visit you both later! Bye!" *all creatures disappear* Arthur: *counts to self*

Runa: Arthur, dear. Something wrong?  
>Arthur: "Ehh? Oh, I'm making sure I dont miss a step." *smiles sweetly*<p>

Runa: you have such charming friends. The more I'm with you the more I fall

Runa:*blushes* for you...

Arthur: "Ahh..." *speechless* "Well.. thanks!"

Runa: *giggles* very cute *smiles*

Arthur: "Do you like this dance?"

Runa:yes I do

Arthur: "Ahh good...so do I." *makes a sweeping motion, and twirls Runa.

Me: "Aww...it's so...sweet..." *reaches for hankerchief*

Runa: *follows his lead and starting to get the hang of it* this is fun

Arthur: "It is indeed." *starts to really relax and enjoy himself*

Runa: *laughs and enjoying herself*

?:is that Major Curtis?

?:yes Gracia, that is her.

\  
>\<p>

Arthur: "Do I know them from somewhere...?"

me: "Look Ludwig!" *gives him binoculars*  
>\<p>

Runa: uhhhhh that is lt. Col. Maes Hughes and his wide. I bet he will come over here to show pictures and brag about his three year old daughter.  
>Nov 26th, 4:56am<p>

Runa: Hughes is weird like that luckily, I enjoy his bragging.

(love it when Maes Hughes does bother runa.)

Lt. Col. Hughes: Runa, is that you? And Who's this nice gentleman?

Runa: Uh. Lt. Colonel. What a surprise? Ummm Uhhh. This is uh Arthur Kirland. He's my... * is flustered and blushing*  
>\<p>

Arthur: *thinks fast* "Ahh!" *grabs Runa's hand and takes her off towards the balcony where Komodo and Ludwig are*

Me: "Is anything wrong?"

Arthur: "We were escaping some...people Runa knew."

Me: "Ahhh."  
>\<p>

Runa: Thank you, Arthur.  
>\<p>

Runa: Komodo, Ludwig. We're running from one of my commanding officers. He has a tedincy to show pictures of his daughter and brags how cute she is  
>\<p>

Me: "Ahhh that's a good thing to run from."

Germany: "Don't look now, but I think that's him coming. Why don't we go to the garden?"  
>\<p>

Runa: Sounds like a plan. If there is a maze we can lose him.

Me: "I believe I saw a maze in the southeastern corner of the gardens.

Runa: Good. we need to split up. Arthur and i will go one way and you and Ludwig go the other.

Me: "Allright!"

Germany: "Sehr gut."

Arthur: "Let's go!"

*komodo and Ludwig dash off west and Runa and Arthur go east*

Arthur: "What if we get lost?"

Runa: we won't. do you ever navigate using the stars? as long as we know where polaris is at we can't get lost. Besides don't you want to be lost with a girl you like?

Arthur: *smiles* "of course I do." *extends hand*

Runa: Blushes* Well, I want to get lost with a guy i'm in love with. *takes his hand*

Arthur: *grins* "good, or else I'd drag you in here anyway. Now lets move!"

Runa: aye aye. *follows him*

Arthur: "You can decide which way we'll go."

Runa: this way. * grabs his hand and takes him north*

Arthur: *follows swiftly*

Runa: *runs to a dead end* Ooooops wrong way

Arthur: *laughs softly* "Don't worry I do that everyday."

Runa:oh? *arch her eyebrow* I bet you're enjoy it

Arthur: *winks* "Yes. I do enjoy it, especially when I'm with a pretty lady that's my girlfriend."

Runa: girl...friend. *Blush* oh my

Runa: *faints from blushing that deeply*

Arthur: *blushes and thinks "Where did that come from?"

Runa: *still on the ground*

Arthur: *shhhhss slightly*

Voice: "I thought I saw her go through here..."

Runa: * starting to wake up* mmmmm

Arthur: "Ahh!" *carries Runa far away from the voices*  
>Runa:* being carried somewhere* Arthur?<p>

Arthur: *stunned, but stops running* "Ahh Runa! Good, i was afraid that you were hurt. Are you allright?

Runa: yes, I'm alright. What happen?  
>\<p>

Arthur: "Ahh." *sigh of relief* "I heard voices and found a deeper way through the maze." *he's still holding her*  
>\<p>

Runa: Uhhhh I see. Ummm you are holding me in a bridal hold.  
>\<p>

Arthur: *blushes* "ahh.. I didn't think that if I dragged you...well...that would be rude."

Runa: * quiets him with a kiss* thank you

Arthur: *blushes* "thanks." *sets her down*

Runa: hmmm was it a male's voice you heard?

Runa: * takes off her shoes* much better.

Arthur: "I'm glad to hear it...and I don't hear any voices."

Runa: huh? I thought you heard voices.

Arthur: "I did,...but no more.

Runa: Heh heh *smiles Mischievously* well what do you want to do?

Runa: *walks over to him smirking*

Arthur: "What?" (don't worry he's not mad, his ego is a little bruised XD )

(Why)  
>Runa: you never see this side of me, Captain Kirkland. *knows he was a pirate.* *kisses him*<p>

Arthur: *blushes slightly* "Ahh...the fun of being lost with a beautiful girll..."

Runa: *smirks* heh I'm enjoying every second

Arthur: "As am I..." *walks slowly forward*

Runa: grrr

Arthur: "hmm? Is something wrong, Runa?"

Runa: nothing just being myself

Arthur: "Allright. I just want to make sure that you are fine." *makes a -melt-the-hardest-of-hearts-smile*

Runa:* inner self swooning* im ok

Runa: taking you with me

Arthur: "Where else are we going?"

Runa: don't know lol

Arthur: "Good enough for me!" *both continue walking*

Runa: o.O weird. *she chuckles and followed him*

Arthur: "Well I'll announce it. We are officially lost!" *grins*

Runa: oh Really? *sits down*

Arthur: "Yep!" *also sits down*

Runa: we don't have to be lost. * smirks*

Arthur: "You don't like being lost with me?" *winks*

Runa: that's not what I meant. Don't you wonder how Germany and Komodo are doing?

Arthur: "Yes, Komodo can have a crappy sense at times..."

Me: "Germany, I wonder how Arthur and Runa are doing...and I hate being lost."

Germany: *mental smile* "But you are lost with me, ja? So it can't be that bad."

Me: *hugs him tight* "True."

Germany: *Hold Komodo tight* "It's going to be fine. And its ok if you cry."

Me: *holds tight and starts to cry*

Germany: "It's alright."

Runa: Well, wanna hunt them down? we can cheat using alchemy.

Arthur: "Sure!" *follows Runa's lead*

Me: "I think...I'm not sure..."

Germany: "Ja?"

Me: "I don't know..."

Runa: *claps her hands together and touches the wall* Ludwig, Komodo-chan? can you hear me?

Me: "Ludwig listen! It sounds like...a voice is coming from the far far right wall."

Germany: "Ja, here take my hand and let's find out what its from."

*Follow voice*

Runa: so, Arthur what do you think of my plan?

Arthur: "I'm for it!"

Runa: * uses her alchemy* are you a least bit curious about it?

Arthur: *thinks* "No. You know it, and that's good enough for me!"

Runa: I see I guess you wont know the law of equivalent exchange. Komodo?

Me: "Yes?"

Runa: * finds them* hi there

Me: "Hello! Did you have fun getting lost?"

Runa: yes, i guess

Me: "It's getting late...and the party's almost over :/"

Runa: right. got to deal with the colonel.

Me: "he and his poor wife are probably stuck in the maze!"

Runa: No, Lt. Col Hughes is not the Colonel. I work under Col Mustang. trust me If England Hate france, I hate mustang.

Me: "oh allright." England: "And I hate his guts!"

Runa: Let's just say He's like both italy and france by nature. Arthur. I had a great time.

Arthur: *shudders* "I did too." *smiles*

Runa: maybe we'll do it again sometime.

Arthur: "We should!"

Me: "Allright, and you'll need a *wink* chaperone, and what a shame, Ludwig has offered to take me out again... XD"

* * *

><p>Runa: Ok, why did you do that.?<p>

Sirius: what?

Runa: you know, the camera crew.

Sirius: for the mst 300 bit.


	16. Komodo 10

(before the special)

Me: *laughs and drags Ludwig along*

America: "Hello! I'm the Hero!"

Mitsukai: Hello Hero. I'm the pretty soldier, Sailor….

Runa: Shut up, Mitsu. Hetalia didn't know sailor scouts existed.

(after the special)

Me: "Wow, she wasn't kidding XD"

Arthur: "Ahh..."

Germany: *facepalm*

Runa: well. Sirius always like reality shows.


	17. Komodo 11

Me: "So now what?"

Iceland: "Hi."

Italy: "PASTA!"

Runa: how about a christmas party?

Sarah: That is brilliant!

Sora:*comes back drunk along with America*

Runa: I guess Sora partied like a rockstar.


	18. Komodo 12

England: "Alfred, are you drunk? Mattie wants to talk with you!"

Me: "Poor Sora.."

Iceland: "Oh my..."

Germany: "SHUT UP ITALY!"

Runa: Oh dear lord

Sirius: uhhhhhh hi Emil

Runa: Oh Iceland wanna play 7 minutes in heaven?


	19. Komodo 13

Me: *laughs*

Iceland: (he has lived a sheltered life) "H-h-how do you play?"

Germany: *facepalm*

Runa: Sure. One of us girls pick an object or a card and one of you gents get to go with one of us to the closet. You have seven minutes in the closet and that when you get your chance to kiss us.

Sirius: *in the closet* [1] That's how the game is played. It is a really weird way to make out with someone. Right, Runa?

Runa: Right.

Mitsukai: Oh boy. Uh I think Sasuke is calling me on my cell. *talk on her ipone* Oh sorry, have to record a Christmas album. Hehheh heh heh *leaves*

Runa: Poor Triton, She never has time for a man.

Sirius: Yeah. I wonder why Iceland picked me than Russia. I was hiding behind Russia.

Runa: Komodo-chan knows.

Sirius: Ok.

[1]: It was based on an rp where france chased me into a closet.


	20. Komodo 14

Iceland: "Of course let's play..." *sits down*

Me: "I had to make this interesting! XD So don't complain, Iceland isn't that bad looking. Ok, who goes first?"

Sirius: *comes out of the closet* Ok. I have color cards some of them are not in the meme thing like silver, bronze and on.

Runa: Ok. Komodo, You pick first.

*suddenly, five girls in sailor scout uniforms walked in*

Triton: Sirius, did you forgot us?

Sirius: No I didn't. Guys, this is sailor triton, Oberon, Titan, Chiron, and And Europa.

Titan: Nice to meet you all.

Europa: …..


	21. Break

Dear Readers,

As you may get my Avatar name is Sirius, even though I am Russian_Runa. Please call me Sirius.

Anyway, this letter is to inform you all what has happen in the past 3 months or so.

You read my letters to other authors as part of the hetalia letter writing fics. You may read about Kamui, a character in Savage Garden. You may ask is he real? The answer is yes, this man does in fact exist. He's my real life Husband. I was inserting what has been going on.

I do not, under any circumstances, like any form of abuse in fan fiction. I mean as in a character being abuse by another. In the story, Savage Garden, I use my real life experience to inspire me to write. I know fan fiction. Net is for teens and some young adults writing their love of anime and / or other form of entertainment, But I feel like an outsider if I stated even a 27 year old is on here. So what.

For the past 3 months, I was dealing with a marriage that is not working out. There were fits of domestic violence, and abuse. I'm the victim of such things. There were times where I was threatening to be kicked out. Mind you all, I'm married in real life. One Night, I was finishing up work here when my Husband forced me to come by the apartment. I had work the next day and early in fact. I thought it was a 2 hour visit. I was wrong. I was tricked into staying the night. Thus, the event happens. The man raped me and hit me to the point of fear. Police came knock the bastard out and arrested him. I was taken to the hospital and got checked out and was sent home the next morning. Roughly 5:15 am est. I wasn't allow to go anywhere for a day. And I continued my work after the event.

Unfortunatly, I was summon to court Tomorrow and may not be on until Saturday if plans are open. There for, I will not update any fics until (except for my letter fic which turned into an rp.) all court dates have been attended to. This may give new story lines to some fics.

Thank you for your support and wish me luck

Sirius aka Russian_Runa


	22. Komodo 15

Me: "I hope all goes well, Sirius."

Germany: "Ja."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: "I'll pick...Germany!"

Runa: Ok Germany. Just get your freak on. *pushes Komodo and Germany into thr closet*

Sirius: you're having fun, huh?

Runa: why yes. When are you and icy-poo going to make ze babies?

Sirius: that is None of your business. He's physically 16. and I'm Physically older than him.

Triton: awww come on. Live a little. Sure Kamui will be in jail for About two years and you'll have the baby back. You need some fun in your life.

Sirius: you are right. *takes a card out of the box* Hmmmm who is the silver police.(Iceland will be the silver police)

Runa: *take out the pink card* Looks like I got Arthur. (Arthur is the pink police)

Trition: *takes out White card* wait why is this blank? (white police is Japan)

Oberon: *pick up the green card* oooo goodie (The green Police is Italy and Romano)

Europa: *take out Purple card* I got Russia? (Russia is purple)

Chiron: why do I have to do this? *takes out Orange card* (Swisserland is Orange)

Sarah: *takes out Violet card* (you guess it is france who is the violet police) Bloody hell. I got this wanker.


	23. Komodo 16

(haha XD)

Germany: *bewildered* (he's not used to it XD)

Me: "Sure!"

Iceland: *smiles*

Arthur: *laughs*

Japan: *o.0?-ed*

Italy: "VE~ PRETTY LADY TIME!"

Romano: *agrees*

Russia:*smiles*

Switzerland: *o.0-ed*

France: "ohonhonhon!"

*All the girls except Oberon, triton, and Runa. Gave Sirius death glares.*

Sirius: what?

Sarah: we have idiots to have 7 minutes in heaven. I have that pervert and he is big BROTHER France.

Titan: I wonder who I get. *takes out a blue card* (well, Alfred is a lucky guy. He's the blue police)

Sirius: I know I know. Who would you rather have?

Sarah: hmmmmm. North Italy.

Sirius: But Teiko has Him and His brother.

Sarah: Yeah, but she can't have them both.

Sirius: it's really up to him really. Italy, you want to be lock in a closet with London?

Europa: ok, why do I get Russia. He looks like he'll beat me with that pipe.

Sirius: Mei-lin, you picked the purple card. Ok, Scouts do transform now.

*All of the sailor scout detransformed. Trition Had a winter Kimono Her hair was down. Sailor Oberon Had a Justin Bieber shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Europa had a Chinese dress on and kung-fu flats on, Titan wore Black flairs and a Bon Jovi tshirt. Chiron had a Gucci blouse and a chanel flair Jeans and Dolce and Gabana Heals* 

Sirius: Japan, you get Sanada Mitsukai. Chiron is Shiko Oda, Titan is Yui Takeda, Europa is Mei-Lin Wei and Oberon is Tenko Tokagawa These are your citizens.


	24. Komodo 17

Japan: *o.0-ed* "I-i-i-I'm...sorry...Oh, hello citizens..."

Italy: "Ve~ Ok! I'LL TAKE LONDON!"

America: "ROCK ON DUDE!"

Russia: "I won't hurt you little comrade."

Sailors: Please to meet you all.

Sirius: I hope you men are gentlemen.

Runa: wait, I wanna play with Iggy. *huggles Arthur Close*

Sirius: Hey, If you want to get it on, do it later.

Europa: Ok. Sorry about that. Wait, I'm Not from Japan, I'm Chinese.

Sirius: Woopsy. Lol. Japan, Mutsukai Is a pop star from Love Route. I bet you're a fan already. Romano, Tenko Is a fashion Designer and stylist for Mitsukai. Russia, Be nice to her. Mei-lin is an acrobat and we don't want her body to be broken. Swiss, Shiko is Related to Nobunaga Oda, so she's an heiress who loves to save money. And America, Yui is a chef apprentice, so she love cooking. I hope you like sexy blue haired women.


	25. Komodo 18

Japan: *bows and blushes*

Italy: "Ve~"

America: "AWESOME DUDE! AND OF COURSE I'M A GENTLEMAN!"

England: *rolls eyes*

Russia: *smiles* Who goes first with their seven minutes?

Sirius: Komodo goes first

Runa: Arthur you want to go next?

Sarah: Italy, I don't think you remember me, but I'm Britain's twin sister London.

Mitsukai: you're my country. It's a pleasure to meet you. * bows*

Yui: * looks at Alfred* hello I'm Yui Takeda nice to meet you.* shakes hand*

Shiko: where did that weird guy go?

Tenko: Uhhhh hi Romano-San * all cute*

Mei-Lin: hello. Please don't hurt me* is scared*


	26. Komodo 19

Me: *laughs while Germany pales*

Russia: *Smiles* I will not hurt you.

England: "Sure."

America: "HELLO!"

Switzerland: "I..am here."

Japan: *blushes*

Runa: ok I think mei is really scared of Russia

Mei-Lin: gomen nasai Russia-San I'm afraid of men.

Sirius: seriously? Awwww man I forgot about that.

Sarah: *giggles and squeals after she touched Italy's hair curl*

Sirius: Mei-Lin, please. Give Ivan a chance.

Mei-Lin: O…ok *sees China* Or maybe him…

Runa: Yao I think your citizen saw you.

Shiko: this guy is not responcive. *see Russia* But Him….. Hello. I'm Oda Shiko I'm sorry For mei she's not used to men who are Intimidating


	27. Komodo 20

Me: *laughs while Germany pales*

Russia: *Smiles* I will not hurt you.

England: "Sure."

America: "HELLO!"

Switzerland: "I..am here."

Japan: *blushes*

Runa: ok I think mei is really scared of Russia

Mei-Lin: gomen nasai Russia-San I'm afraid of men.

Sirius: seriously? Awwww man I forgot about that.

Sarah: *giggles and squeals after she touched Italy's hair curl*

Sirius: Mei-Lin, please. Give Ivan a chance.

Mei-Lin: O…ok *sees China* Or maybe him…

Runa: Yao I think your citizen saw you.

Shiko: this guy is not responcive. *see Russia* But Him….. Hello. I'm Oda Shiko I'm sorry For mei she's not used to men who are Intimidating


	28. Komodo 21

France: *pops out of nowhere* "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Me: *rolls eyes*

Runa: Why? Is it because you want to get laid?

Sirius: *squeels as someone grabbed her from behind*

Runa: Looks like Iceland is acting really uhhh nuff said

Sirius: Arthur when are you and Runa gonna coupling?


	29. Komodo 22 letter to readers

England: "Coupling?"

France: "OHONHONHON!"

Me: *face palm*

* * *

><p>Sirius: France let go of me. *beat France to a pulp* ok, England, coupling in any language is what France likes to do. You know, getting lain, sleep with, or in Russia's case, be one with.<p>

Runa: *blushes*uhhh Arthur….

Sarah: look what I found! *sees her with a bottle of bailey's Irish cream* (1)

Sirius: Oh no…. Sarah found my booze

Sarah: *Starts drinking it straight*

Sirius: Italy, run. Sarah is scary when she's drunk. She's like a combination of France and Belarus . Horny and psychotic. *sits between Norway and Iceland.*

Sarah: Russ…ia, how do you like me to become… one with… you *hics*

Everyone: *face palms*

Runa: What's next, Iceland giving Sirius Black Death? (2)

Sirius: Not really. I'm more like a Vodka girl But we can't have alcohol here. We have Minors.(3)

Runa: Hey, I know. Let's do a dating game for Sirius. Iceland, Norway, and Finland can be the bachelors. And Sirius asks the question. I think we should make the Nordic 5 edition of the dating game (4)

Sarah: Go..od Idea, Runa.

* * *

><p>An

Bailey's is a creamy Irish spirit or type of whiskey. I like it in coffee.

The black death or Brennivin is an Icelandic alcohol. I heard it's good. Never had it

due to some countries physical age and my collaborator, 02, they can't drink. I won't let them.

the Dating Game show came from the 1970's it has the usual desperate men and women to get dates.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Due to the holidays and my work schedule, I will not answer any reviews and letters until after new years. I have a life you know and I will do Ready to Fly(a prequel to Savage garden) and some chapters of Amestris. Don't worry. These will be up before new years. Thank you all. Merry Nollag and bhliain nua sasta

Sirius


End file.
